Harry Potter and the Vampires Gift
by HAFTKAKHALEB
Summary: REWRITE Manip Dumbledore, Ron bashing, H/Multi, H/D, EvildarkHarry read and review my first story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items & anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books or movies, they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books.

**_Harry Potter and the Vampire's Gift!_**

**_Prologue_**

_'__I__'__m lying to myself__,__S__irius'__s__ death wasn__'__t my fault, __it was Dumblefuck and Snape. __Dumblefuck__, as he has been __manipulat__ing__ me __and not telling me important facts that could have stop many things until it was too late to do anything with the fact. __Snape__, as he__ didn__'__t teach me how to close my mind, they will be the first to die along with Voldemort. My name is Harry Potter__,__ I have to fulfil __my destiny to fight Voldemort__ with__out__ no help or training what-so-ever __from anyone__. I__'__ll __be __start__ing my__ physical training tomorrow as well as visit Gringotts.__'_

Harry Potter was lying on his bed thinking, he was turning sixteen in under two minutes. He had received a letter a few days ago, it was from mysterious writer, and the writer informed him that he was going to receive his inheritance on his sixteenth birthday. He was wondering what it meant that he would receive his inheritance, he glanced at the clock and saw it was one minute 'til midnight. Suddenly the window in his room smashed open, worried that it was a Death Eater attack, he pointed his wand at the window and waited for the intruder to come in. But only to find there wasn't one, as he glanced around the room, he suddenly felt two fangs pierce his neck as his alarm went for midnight.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Albus too many names Dumbledore was sating behind his desk when suddenly fifteen objects blew up, it was as if someone had thrown a detonation jinx at them. He noticed that they were all for one Harry Potter, he shouted into his fireplace for Severus Snape.

Snape flooed into the Headmasters Office a few moments later and glanced at the objects, "Severus, I fear that Mr. Potter has come into his inheritance, this isn't good" Albus said worriedly.

Snape just stared at him, "What pray tell do you want me to do about it Albus?"

Albus glared at him "Cast the usual spells when you see him tomorrow Severus, this is for the Greater Good" he finished with a sigh and then retreated to his quarters.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Author's Notes: _**I know a bit short, but it is just a prologue it gets really juicy next chapter lol please don't flame me as this is my first FanFic hope you leave me nice comments :) till next time

Amazeel Crestford

**_Beta Reader:_** Dark Dragen - so you all know, this is the first time I have Beta Read for someone, I know that I am no Beta Reader. But I do know what should look right, and basic spelling so I'm doing what I think is right. Please PM me and tell me what you think of my first Beta Work. I'm doing this to see if I can and to see what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry Potter and the Vampire's Gift!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Harry didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he woke up on the floor, covered in a sheen of sweat_ 'What the fuck am I doing down here.' _Ashe looked at his clock near his bed, he was shocked to see it had only been one minute past midnight. As he was trying to work out what happened, there was a soft tapping at the window. He got up and opened the window to find three owls waiting for him, He looked at the first one, as he took the latter, and he found it was from his female best friend Hermione Granger, he decided to open it up and it read:

_Dear Harry_

_I know that with Sirius'__s__ death you must feel like you can__'__t go on and you want to join __him__ and your parents in the land of the dead__,__ but please Harry you must think of your friends and most_ _of all the ones who love you most._

_Love Hermione._

_P.S. I wanted to tell you in person but today I overheard that_ _Mrs Weasley and Ginny were planning on sending love potions _

Harry stared at her letter as if it would suddenly bite him, Errol the Weasley's owl hooted loudly, he turned in surprise.  
Suddenly he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he gasped loudly, for he was now 6"3 inches in height and very well toned. Smirking he thought _'Damn the girls will have a hard time keeping away from me now.'_

He then turned around and suddenly saw a shadow moving, drawing his wand carefully he moved closer to the shadow, "Stop Harry Potter I mean you no harm," said an angelic voice. Where there were once shadows, stood a beautiful woman staring at him with dark blue eyes. _(A/N I **love** blue eyes my ex had blue eyes)_ Harry stared at her ludicruciously and she went on "Harry, if I may call you that?" asked the beautiful mysterious woman, "I am a vampire as are you, however your vampirism was a gift from your father, he was bitten by me to carry on my legacy and as he was married to Lily Evans your mother I could not have him for myself so I turned him, up until now you were a half-vampire, but at midnight I bit you to fully turn you"

Harry was also shocked that his father was a vampire, and as he took this information in, he thought what his friends would thing about this, as he knew most thought that vampires were evil. He also thought about all the things he could do as a vampire, but he asked something he wanted to know, "Why me, why didn't I get a choice if I wanted to be a full vampire?"

She laughed and replied "Would you have accepted your heritage? I think not my dear, you have gained all the abilities of the vampire race, however you still need training to learn and control them. So pack your things and we shall be leaving this shithole of a muggle place."

Harry could sense that he had no choice in this, but as he thought about it, he wondered why he didn't want to. As the beautiful vampire said, he would be leaving this shithole, if it meant he had to leave with a vampire, he wasn't that bothered. He then smirked and turned around to pack his things _'__I wish I could see D__umblefuck__'s face when he realise I'm no longer here,'_ and then an idea came to him. "Alright I will come with you, but on one condition," said Harry and the woman smirked already knowing what it was.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Dumbledore sat in his office trying to figure out the best way to get Potter back under his thumb, _'__I better move the __little shit to the __W__easleys so that young Ginerva can claim his __L__ordship,'_ he thought to himself. However as he made his plans, he didn't notice a pure black shadow moving across the room when suddenly a majestic midnight black Phoenix appeared next to Fawkes, this phoenix had blue streaks down its back and reeked of darkness, but this phoenix was here for Fawkes ***Come Fawkes, we must go to the young one who will lead the darkness to victory.*** Then with a flash of black both phoenixes were gone and Dumbledore stood with his mouth gaping when a howler flew into his office:

_DUMBLEFUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH__,__ YOU TR__IED TO__ GUILT TRIP_ _ME INTO STAYING YOUR WEAPON__, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK.__ I AM LEAVING THE DURSLEYS __AS WELL__ ENGLAND__!__ DON__'__T TRY AND FIND ME AS YOU WILL JUST RUN_ _YOURSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE YOU STUPID TWAT__!_

Dumbledore recognized the voice but he couldn't believe it until a side note fell into his hand which read:

**Dear Mr. Dumblefuck,**

**I am now a free man I am now leaving ****E****ngland.**

**I am Harry Fucking Potter bitch.**

**Oh and don't forget to feed the pigs**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Author's Notes:_**** Okay so that****'****s one chapter done… I need an idea for the next chapter though what should our vampire lady be called? ****A****nyone got any ideas, plus ****H****arry will get some fun time with someone next chapter post up who and you will get a reward. :D ****O****kay now Read AND Review please and you never know you might get mentioned in my story Ta, Ta for now.**

**Sincerely Amazeel Crestford**

**_Beta Reader:_** Dark Dragen


End file.
